


Epiphany

by wipklaine (bowtieowl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon!Blaine, Eventual Smut, M/M, kind of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/wipklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell is invaded and everyone who lives there becomes a refugee on Earth. One of them is Blaine Anderson. Loosely based on <a href="https://promptuarium.wordpress.com/2015/08/08/invading-hell/">this prompt.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Smut and a tiny moment of... demonphobia? Also, if you’re sensitive about faith and religion, you probably shouldn’t read this either.

The official name the governments agreed on was _Ephiphania Diabolica_. Diabolic Epiphany. Some people called it Doomsday or the Day of Reckoning. The truth was somewhere in the in the middle and yet no name could quite grasp it. Because all hell had broken loose. Quite literally.

 

The devil himself, Lucifer Morningstar, had made his appearance, reminding people that he was still one of God's Archangels. The form he chose to show himself in caused some uproar. A man in his early thirties, with rosy skin and light blonde hair. His eyes were golden. After the initial confusion and fear, the boulevard press recovered fast. Headlines like _Handsome Devil_ or _The Devil Wears Armani_ weren't unusual anymore. Satan knew how to dress himself, how to talk to people, especially the media, and he had enough influence just by existing that rarely anyone could resist him. He used that for himself, but who wouldn't?

 

Hell was overrun. Something older and darker than Hell's angels and demons, their monsters and lost deities had taken control. Souls were slaughtered, ceased from existence. You know it's bad when the Devil begs for mercy, but that was what he did. He apologized to humanity, to his Heavenly Father, to several prophets of several religions including Jesus, all the Saints, the angels, and with a grin he added that he apologized to everything any religion ever blamed him for doing. He just needed refuge. For himself and all the lost souls who needed a safe place. The new monsters couldn't cross the borders. Sunlight killed them, even the faint reflection from the moon.

 

People had been cautious at first. Everyone would have been. But after almost a year of Lucifer not killing anyone or tempting them to do something really horrible, humanity handed out chances. This might had something to do with the fact that New Moons brought the monsters out and the demons were the only one strong enough to fight them off for at least one night of the month. Humans were never truly selfless. 

 

The Lords of Hell were still kept under guard. Lucifer and his generals were kept away from the public eye unless Satan had to make an announcement. In those cases he usually took a good chunk of air time of every news show around the world.

 

He was still this untouchable entity nobody could understand because he floated in his own bubble between evil and good. His demons were far more approachable. They blended in with humanity and sometimes they didn't even stick out too much. They were mischievous, occasionally a bit mean or harsh, but they were able to adapt. The only thing that always showed their true nature no matter how hard they tried to mix with the crowd were the horns that grew from their foreheads and the fact that their eyes turned black when the sun went down.

 

Years later Kurt Hummel would tell the story how he would have fallen in love way earlier had he met Blaine during day. Blaine would always blush and playfully bump shoulders with his boyfriend and Kurt would peck his cheek. "I mean it. I wouldn't have stood a chance against those eyes of yours."

 

Blaine Anderson was about two thousand years old. He had been a young Celtic druid, sacrificed for Toutatis and therefore part of his entourage. With his dark curls and his big golden eyes, Toutatis favored him above many others and mostly used him as a human sized singing bird. Blaine spent his mornings and afternoons playing music for the pagan god. Toutatis wanted filled days, but peaceful nights. As soon as the cold blue of the sky started to be washed out by yellows and oranges, Blaine was free to go and he usually spent his time wandering around and staring at things that hadn't existed at his time. (At their second date, Blaine admitted that he had spent the first hour walking on Earth just looking down at the pavement and occasionally touching it. He still wasn't over skyscrapers.)

 

What led Blaine to Kurt was rock music. The lights of the city were glowing in the night and Blaine entered a small diner that was buzzing with activity. Blaine saw none of that. His eyes were fixed on the young man who was singing with a few other people. Another man bobbed his head in the rhythm of the song and played an invisible guitar while the real song came from gigantic black boxes in the corners. Blaine's eyes widened before he remembered that he'd seen this before. Those instruments could imitate every other and even human voice. A true miracle.

 

His eyes drifted back to the man singing and a moment later a woman took the lead which made the man smile and shimmy his shoulders. They enjoyed themselves. The melody was unlike anything Blaine had ever heard, but it spoke to him on an almost existential level. He loved this song. He had to learn how to play it.

 

When the music stopped, Blaine quickly crossed the room, bumping against a few people who glared at him even when he always apologized. He finally reached the small group of people who had given their impromptu performance and he shyly tapped the young man's shoulder. Dark blue eyes widened as they flickered to his horns and Blaine immediately blushed.

 

"I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you," Blaine said quickly and taking a small step back. Humans liked it when they had some personal space. "I just wanted to tell you that I really loved that song and maybe you could tell me what it was?"

 

The other man's skeptic look turned into curiosity and then into something more relaxed. "It was _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ by Queen."

 

" _Crazy Little Thing Called love_ ," Blaine repeated, carving the words into his memory. Then he smiled. "Thank you. It's a really great song."

 

The other man nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Kurt."

 

Blaine looked down at Kurt's fingers and then into his eyes. _Storm eyes_ , Blaine thought, and then they shook hands. "Blaine."

 

That night, Kurt bought Blaine a drink. It was an Appletini and the most delicious thing Blaine had ever had in his mouth. At least up to that day.

 

***

The next time they met, it was a date. At least almost. Kurt had said that he wanted to see Blaine again and they wanted to meet Friday around sundown in a little music shop Kurt told Blaine he just had to see.

 

For hours they looked through sheets of music and CDs. Whenever Kurt was particularly excited about a song, he started to sing it for Blaine before he pulled out his phone and showed him a music video. Blaine was more fascinated with the phone and YouTube than with the songs, but he tried his best to focus whenever he saw that a song meant something to Kurt.

 

They left the store with three bags of sheet music and lots of time to spare. Kurt informed Blaine that the next day was his day off and invited him for ice cream and a movie night to his apartment. Blaine got excited over that. He'd heard about ice cream. Frozen sweet milk that tasted like apples or strawberries. That sounded heavenly.

 

When he was confronted with Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough, he came to the realization that a lost soul from hell didn't know a thing what heaven could taste like. It was the most delicious thing Blaine had ever had in his mouth. At least up to that day.

 

***

The next time they met, they talked through the night until the sun came up. Kurt was rambling about something when the first ray of light sneaked through the window and Blaine's vision cleared. It was the moment Kurt suddenly stopped talking and his breath hitched in his throat.

 

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt needed a moment before he could breathe out. "Your eyes. They are beautiful."

 

Blaine smiled and looked down. His eyes were the reason he had been picked for the god. He told Kurt. "They're the reason I met you."

 

They stared at each other for a few minutes that stretched into eternity. Then Blaine suddenly jumped up. "I have to go. Toutatis is waiting."

 

"Hold on," Kurt said, running after him to the door. He grabbed something from the kitchen counter and shoved it into Blaine's hand. "Belgian chocolates. I bought them for you because you said you'd never had chocolate."

 

Blaine didn't think when he leaned in to peck Kurt's cheek. "Thank you"

 

He ate the chocolate on his way to the god.  It was the most delicious thing Blaine had ever had in his mouth. At least up to that day.

 

***

The weeks passed, then the months. They shared first touches. Then their first kiss. Blaine didn't know his heart could beat so fast. He asked Toutatis if he could maybe spend more time in the mortal world and even though his master wasn't pleased, the god allowed it. In return he wanted to hear this young man sing that took away his favorite sacrifice.

 

Two weeks later Kurt sang in front of one of Hell's generals and Toutatis told Blaine to hold onto what's good and right in front of him.

 

They started to hold hands in public after that. It wasn't easy. Their relationship was frowned upon on more than one level, but they didn't care. And Blaine had the bonus of his horns and – at night – his pitch black eyes. People were scared of him and most of the time they left them alone.

 

And then one day, someone spit in Kurt's face.

 

Blaine wanted to cry over that. He couldn't stand the thought that he young man who had always treated him with so much kindness, had welcomed him to this world with an open mind and an open heart, was hurt because of that.

 

He thought long and hard how to make up for it and then he gathered his own friends. There was Rory, the twins from the Northern Lands, and Roderick, all of them sacrifices or priests of Toutatis. Blaine couldn't play the black music boxes, but they had fiddles, a harp, the Bodhrán and a flute. Above everything, Blaine had his voice.

 

The met at the Spotlight Diner that night and when Kurt entered, Blaine started to play his very own version of _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_. Music was about life for all of them, about keeping the shadows away and eternity short. Blaine fueled his voice with his love for the moment and for Kurt's smile. The room was ecstatic. They loved it and asked for more, but Blaine hadn't prepared for more. Just this one song. Their song.

 

He crossed the room, much like the first time they had met, but this time he was already looking into Kurt's eyes and there was no doubt in them anymore. Blaine smiled and pulled him close for a small kiss.

 

"I love you," Blaine said quietly and they brushed their noses together. "As long as I love you, I won't let them hurt you."

 

"I hope you love me for a long time," Kurt said with a wink and then he grew serious. "I love you too."

 

That Blaine had meant forever wasn't spoken out loud. They both knew, though.

 

***

 

They had been at this point before. Intimacy was important to humans, Blaine knew that by now. But he had been a virgin sacrifice, untouched and even unseen. It was big for him, way bigger than for Kurt and after talking a very long time about it, Kurt had Blaine known that he would just wait. For as long as it would take.

 

After the song in the diner, the kiss, their admission of love, it felt right. Blaine slipped out of his clothes slowly while Kurt was standing in front of him and mirrored his every move until they were completely naked.

 

"You're beautiful," Kurt whispered quietly and stepped closer to slowly kiss Blaine's lips and then his neck.

 

Blaine closed his eyes and placed his hands on Kurt's hips. The skin was soft and warm. He said, "You're beautiful too."

 

They lay down and for a long time they just kissed. Their lips were an anchor point time and again. Whenever they were done exploring another part of each other's body, they found the other one there. Blaine realized that he found himself as well.

 

After a while, Blaine noticed how Kurt became more urgent. The traces of his kisses became longer and his tongue and his teeth started to play with the dips and curves of his body. Blaine had soft flesh, memories of his youth, that Kurt took his time with as he sucked dark marks into them before he went further down.

 

Blaine was amazed that his body knew what to do. He was nervous, but his legs spread for Kurt and his eyes closed when his hips rolled up just a little bit.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Patience. Just a little bit patience."

 

"I've waited two thousand years," Blaine remarked and scrunched his nose. "Patience is my second name."

 

Kurt just grinned and reached for a tiny bottle with clear gel. Blaine frowned until Kurt explained. He had known about the oils they used in his time, but lube sounded like a way greater invention. So did condoms.

 

Blaine struggled a little bit, so Kurt decided to lie down on his back and Blaine could take all his time to roll it on before they switched positions again.

 

"It's easier if you get on your hands and knees," Kurt said and kissed Blaine again before they couldn't look each other in the eyes anymore.

 

Blaine rested his forearms on his pillow and arched his back. Then he closed his eyes and just took it all in. The first touch. Kurt's lips kissing the small of his back. A finger pressed against his most personal spot. Blaine let out a low moan and rocked back when he was entered, but Kurt still went slowly. Slowly and gently.

 

It felt odd at first, but then it started to turn into pure pleasure. Kurt moved his finger and then added a second, eventually a third. Blaine was shivering by the time Kurt pulled his fingers out again and he was so sure he knew what was about to come before Kurt pushed slowly into him. Blaine had been so wrong.

 

He whimpered and then took deep breaths while his body seemed to work around Kurt on its own accord. They both stilled after a few moments and then Kurt started to move. His pace was constant and not too overwhelming. Just enough to give Blaine an idea and to make him beg for more eventually.

 

They fell into their rhythm together. Faster and faster and faster until Blaine wasn't thinking anymore. They became one.

 

Kurt leaned over him, pushing into him with more weight while his fingers wrapped around Blaine and started to stroke. It didn't take long after that.

 

When Blaine cried out in pure bliss, he felt human again.

 

***

 

The sun came. Blaine was awake. He felt tired. Lost souls didn't feel tired. They didn't sleep.

 

Kurt opened his storm blue eyes and smiled, then frowned. His fingers touched Blaine's forehead. "Your horns…"

 

Blaine touched his own head and found nothing but smooth skin. The signs of the devil were gone. They didn't understand it, not until way later. A second epiphany. That love can make the curse of hell undone. In that moment, Kurt and Blaine didn't know about that, but they felt it. Deep inside their bones.

 

Smiling, always smiling, they kissed and touched and then Blaine was the one who went down. Small kisses. Over Kurt's chest, his stomach, his hips. Down, further down. One last smile, his eyes finding Kurt's, then his lips parted and with a soft sigh closed around hardening flesh.

 

It was the most delicious thing Blaine had ever had in his mouth.


End file.
